


千年幸福

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特与伊万想去参观无忧宫
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 1





	千年幸福

**Author's Note:**

> 写了已经有一年了，现在终于可以发出来了。跨越了一年之久，现在的风格也与去年有所不同，是个很温柔的故事。与合集里的其他篇目会有一点关联。

事情是怎么发生的？

他们一开始只是坐在沙发上看最佳进球集锦，基尔伯特从家庭装的大袋子中掏着奶酪玉米片，而伊万则在暖气房中昏昏欲睡。这是他们约定好的一个传统，回柏林过圣诞和元旦，拜访一下基尔伯特的家人，顺便再吃一顿费里西安诺做的晚餐。好在今年年底并没有多少事情，基尔伯特早早就开始休假，意外之喜是伊万也推掉了他那部分繁琐的公务，多翘了一周的班与基尔伯特一起提前来了德国。现在离正式节日还有一段时间，他们前几日跑了几个博物馆的特展，伊万拿着一沓从机场取回来的宣传小册指给基尔伯特看，基尔伯特只能陪他一块儿在柏林四处转，而后这几日他们就一直窝在基尔伯特的小公寓中。

伊万来过这套公寓不下数百次，民主德国还在的时候基尔伯特就拥有了这套逼仄的房屋，说来有些令伊万感到吃惊，基尔伯特本人并没有什么房产，他从前一直与路德维希同住，战前的寓所早就毁于炮火，之后他便在柏林东边买了这套房子。这公寓迎来的第一位客人便是伊万，他当时拎着瓶伏特加，勉强能作为庆贺乔迁的礼物，于夜晚叩开了基尔伯特的门。基尔伯特只扫他一眼，弯腰在门口的柜子最下方取出两个玻璃杯，顺手接过了伊万手中的酒瓶。两人一开始正襟危坐，什么话也不说，基尔伯特微微低头，也不看伊万，他们就这样坐在铺满粉尘的地板上，在满地狼藉之中，基尔伯特虽没有什么行李，无非是些他从在莫斯科临时的住所搬来的物品，却依旧让两人收拾了半天才理出一小片可供席地而坐的位置。这房间甚至连电都没通上，只有从飘起的窗帘悄悄泄进来的微弱月光。那就像一滩废墟，被一颗无形的炮弹正中房间中央，所有东西滚落在四周，都蒙上了建筑物倒塌时扬起的尘埃，它们埋在斑驳的月影下面，只有勉强能够活命的微弱呼吸。基尔伯特向来是一个热爱秩序的人，他在伊万那里的时候就将所有东西都摆放有序，唯独那天，他的地板上滚着无数的箱子与物件，七歪八倒，层层叠叠地缠绕在一块儿，悉数进了伊万的眼底。基尔伯特在倒空了玉米片的时候突然回想起了这件事，他的落地钟敲了几下，伊万揉着眼睛问他现在几点了。

那天是接了吻的，那是战后的第一次亲近，就在这片杂物与垃圾的停尸间里，他们喝了很多的酒，然后接吻、做爱，就像回到了再很久之前那样。基尔伯特把已经空了的玉米片包装慢慢展成扁平的近乎一张纸的状态，但其实不是这样的，他想，他们当时的关系是一种沉默的对抗，也是诡异的默许，延续着他们之前的对错与纠葛，以至于在那之后他的生活并没有因此而变好。同僚们早已知晓二人的关系，过往的历史和当下的事情堆积成了山峰，当他走在办公室里的时候便能看到人群中投来的不怀好意的眼神，他也知道那些人是如何在背后议论他，他听到过那些词语，五月的暴风雪卷着它们而来，当他拿着报告敲响伊万办公室门的时候。

基尔伯特与伊万未曾有过这么长时间的分离，他们一路从过去走来，从彼此争夺的时代，从短暂和平的年代，再到世界布满战争恶果的岁月，好像两人从未离别过，没有将目光从对方身上移开过。可是这又是如何而起的呢？基尔伯特思索着，从无忧宫花园中的葡萄藤下？从琥珀屋满室的光彩之中？从楚德湖坚硬又脆弱的封层之上？亦或是……基尔伯特没有停下自己手上的动作，继续折着那张包装袋化作的纸张，他对折了一次，他与伊万曾在这块地板上做爱；再对折一次，伊万拉着他在宫殿的某间单独的屋子听音乐家的独奏；换个方向继续折，伊万满脸都是血污与雨水，混合着眼泪一起滴落到他的脸上，伊万抓着他的衣襟大吼，他却说不出一句话；最后一次，伊万第一次亲吻他，是在脸颊的位置，那时他们都还只是少年模样，小孩子的唇带着鲜花的香气，伊万颤抖着用他柔软又温暖的嘴唇轻吻了闭了眼在休息的他，基尔伯特记得这件事，他没有睡熟，他也知道那是伊万第一次向自己表达他的爱意。

“基尔伯特？几点了？”伊万轻微的问询声将基尔伯特从发愣中拉了回来，他抬眼看了看落地钟，现在是一点十分，他们一小时之前刚刚起床吃过早午饭，假期模糊了他的时间观念。基尔伯特眯了眯眼，换了一个盘腿的姿势，将自己的右腿压在左腿下方，伸长手臂去捞茶几另一头放着的电视遥控器，伊万撑着头打了个哈欠，帮他取过了那个小物件。

“一点多，你有想做的事情么？”基尔伯特随机换了几个台，午间新闻、昨夜唱歌比赛的回放、剧情薄弱收视率低迷的电视剧、正在进行的烹饪教学节目，每一个频道他都与伊万看了无数遍，年年如此，倒有些怀念起去年上映的一部悬疑剧，他与伊万窝在关了灯的房间内连续看了几个小时，挤在表面已经磨损到看不清花纹的沙发上面，盖着厚厚的毛毯，脚趾蜷缩在喀秋莎在几年前为所有人编制的羊毛长袜里，如连体婴一般紧贴着彼此。

“最近上映的电影都看过了，你这里也没有购买付费电视台，老电影的光盘都在莫斯科……你要看电视剧么？神秘博士？生活大爆炸？IT狂人？我们的父辈？纨绔子弟、实习医生、维京传奇……呃，冰与火之歌？我把平板带来了，我们还没看完……”伊万一边掰着手指数了数他们到晚饭前能看掉多少东西，一边从沙发旁扔着的包里取出他的平板电脑，“让我来找一找……啊，有《叶卡捷琳娜大帝》，第一集都没点开过，不知道他们这次会拍成什么样。”

基尔伯特也凑过去看，但他的眼神只在屏幕上停留了几秒钟，他看了剧照，也看到了简介，伊万右手食指正轻轻划着屏幕，指关节微微弯曲着，折叠出一个优美的弧度，指尖有着淡淡的粉色，也同样延伸到了甲盖之中。基尔伯特的眼神从屏幕上移开了，他盯着那慢动着的指尖往上看，一直在关节处逗留。他记得那双手指是如何压住自己的舌根，伊万如何将他细长的手指慢悠悠地塞进他的嘴里，要让他来舔，他便用舌头缠上伊万的两根手指，将粉红打湿，叼着指甲，给微冷的手指带去温暖，在指腹留下暧昧的牙印。那是昨晚的事情，前几日的事情，几年几十年几百年之前的事情，暖气太热太干，基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇。

伊万用左手抚摸着基尔伯特的头发，这让他感到舒适，不禁联想起他们的弗里茨被人抚摸时的样子，基尔伯特就更靠过去一些，蹭了蹭伊万裸露在空气中的脖颈。伊万很少解开他的围巾，即使是在快要迈入夏天的时间里，依旧会用围巾裹住他的脖子。基尔伯特没有告诉过伊万，他最欣赏的场景便是伊万慢慢解开他的围巾，那并不是一个常见于床帏之间的事，往往在他回家的时候就能看到，却又有着暧昧的亲密。基尔伯特会抱臂靠在墙上，凝视着伊万的后背，而伊万背对着他，动作轻缓，抬手绕下一圈围巾，略作停顿，足以让基尔伯特窥见那下面比身体其他部位要更苍白一些的肌肤，紧接着又是一圈，伊万微微垂头，露出大片损伤着美感的伤疤。这一过程往往会持续很久，伊万仍旧不会转过身来，他每次都会下意识去摸自己脖子上的伤痕，而每当这时，基尔伯特都要眯起眼来，他抿着唇，在几分钟之后才从墙上起身，迎接伊万。此刻基尔伯特靠在伊万的肩头，也用手轻抚着他脖子上的伤痕，他看到伊万以肉眼几乎无法捕捉到的频率皱了下眉，随后快速调整回正常的样子，尽管他仍旧害怕别人的碰触，却给了基尔伯特最大的宽容，他们尝试了许多的不可能，跨过了太多的条框和禁忌，才共同走到这一天。两人之间又不再说话了，他们的狗正趴在伊万脚边睡到流出口水，电视广告卖力推销着某样清洁产品，基尔伯特与伊万一起听着他们的呼吸声，心跳趋于同步，如溪流趟过的密林般幽静。

“喝点酒？”基尔伯特最后开了口，他用了不同于往常的声线，指尖点了点播放按钮，身体却没有要动的表现。伊万再次揉了揉基尔伯特的头发，笑着去取了酒瓶与杯子，弗里茨此刻醒了，它从地上爬起来，窜上沙发一同窝在基尔伯特身边。

“我以为你去拿啤酒，大早上就喝这么烈？”基尔伯特抬眼看了看伊万手中的瓶子，他挑了下眉，身体依然没有动，左手顺着弗里茨的皮毛，“冰箱里还有好多昨天我们买的呢。”伊万在他身边坐下，把酒杯塞到他的手里，他贴心地在基尔伯特的杯子中放了一些冰块，好用作简单的“稀释”，基尔伯特扁扁嘴，加大了自己手上的力道，弗里茨呜咽一声，从他手下挣扎出来，伊万就抱它过来放到自己手边。

“又快走过一年了，庆祝一下嘛。你不敢？”伊万揶揄基尔伯特，笑得眼睛都弯起，“啊去年有一次你和亚瑟比喝威士忌，结果你跑到吧台上面，对，就是直接跳上吧台，把调酒师吓到躲回了员工休息室，还唱了十几分钟的歌，太有趣了！弗朗西斯把我喊去付赔款的时候你和亚瑟还在一起抱头痛哭，倾诉你们糟糕的育儿经验。”

基尔伯特不接话茬，刚刚亲密无间的氛围被伊万打破，此刻倒窘迫起来，他狠狠瞪了伊万一眼，像是报复一般仰脖把一杯都喝了，却因动作太急而呛到，猛烈咳嗽的同时大力捶打了一下伊万的后背。他们笑作一团，伊万扑过去抱住基尔伯特，亲吻起他的脸，基尔伯特能够闻到伊万身上的味道，不是他出门时会喷的由他送出的香水，也不是今早一起洗澡时的沐浴香氛气味，还不是房间里费里西安诺赠送的香薰喷雾，那是俄罗斯自带的冷雪，那是莫斯科浓厚的火焰与鲜血，那是彼得堡沾着露水的鲜花，那是独属伊万的金灿阳光。酒气喷洒在基尔伯特的脸颊与耳旁，伊万的下巴仍有胡渣没有刮干净，扎着他的脸，亲吻时的口水同痛感一起粘到角角落落。但是这所有的一切都让基尔伯特无比安心，他环抱着自己的大熊，透过伊万的肩膀环顾了自己老旧的公寓，所有东西几乎都是旧的，墙漆斑驳发黄，沙发是几十年前搬来时就购置的，那张茶几是很久之前伊万送过来的礼物，还有其他的橱柜和唯一的一只双人床，都刻着时光的印记，从民主德国时期带过来，留在这空间不大的公寓中便将时间都一同锁住了。基尔伯特把下巴搁在伊万肩头，同时收紧了双手，他看着窗台上靠在一起的布偶熊与兔子，两个动物的纽扣眼睛都脱了线，突然就从胸腔中泛出一股难以明说的情绪。这对布偶也是他从俄罗斯带回来的东西，这间公寓虽说是他在战后不久就买下的，却一直很少使用，他大部分时间都不在柏林，偶尔回来几次才会在这里逗留，直到那一天的到来。他沉默着收拾自己堪称“临时”却住了几十年的房间，伊万执意过来帮忙，把一对布偶塞到了他的行李箱中，“我自己做的”，是那天伊万唯一对他说过的话。他们也如同现在一样拥抱了很久，在大醉了一场之后，基尔伯特在黑暗之中拥抱着伊万，手收得很紧很紧，他的情感变得迟钝麻木。他没有同伊万道过别，于第二日清晨，在所有人都还没有起床的时候就离开了那里，他走出大门的时候察觉到伊万正在自己房间的窗前看着他离开时的身影，但是基尔伯特没有转身，亦没有回头。

他们又喝了更多的酒，基尔伯特松开伊万之后就给自己灌了很多，直到最后剩下的两瓶都见了底，被二人分食干净。他们摊在沙发上，基尔伯特抓着伊万的手指，来回不停捏着，像抓着一块在海上漂浮的木板，而他就是那溺水之人。伊万轻轻托着他，用指甲挠着他的手心，基尔伯特闭上眼发出舒适的闷哼，那痒搔在他的心上，他是那么喜爱着伊万，就像他喜爱这间老旧到摇摇欲坠的公寓，就像他喜爱白炽灯的黄色光源，就像他喜爱弗里茨湿润的舌头舔过他的脸，就像他喜爱着伊万。

弗里茨的叫声突然响起，基尔伯特睁开眼，挣扎着起身要去查看自己的狗，孩子在他的脚下来回打转。基尔伯特弯下身抱起弗里茨，疑惑地看看伊万，伊万扭头看了看钟，示意基尔伯特到了遛狗的时间，现在刚到两点半，他们的狗却兴奋异常，扯着基尔伯特的袖子就想出去溜圈。基尔伯特又在沙发上仰面靠了一会儿，想让自己的脑袋稍稍清醒一下，他感到脸颊过热，伊万准又要笑话他，便转了一个角度看向身边的伊万，没想到他也是如此，两颊通红，傻傻地笑着。基尔伯特便率先笑话了他，弗里茨跳下二人用毯子和靠垫筑起的柔软小巢，它奔到门前坐着，等候两位主人出门，这才让基尔伯特与伊万挪开自己的屁股。他们换了鞋，伊万扶着基尔伯特的胳膊好让他能准确穿过大衣的袖管，基尔伯特则帮他正了正系得歪斜的围巾结，他们蹒跚着互相搀扶着穿好了靴子，才牵着弗里茨出了门。

说是遛狗，其实是狗遛他们。弗里茨已经不再是奶狗的样子，能够轻松抱在怀里，它扯着基尔伯特踉跄地往前跑，正是成长的阶段，好奇心旺盛。伊万也一同过来拉绳子，生怕它挣脱跑走，但是两个醉汉连路都不能好好走直，七扭八歪地避让着路上的行人。他们住的地方离亚历山大广场不太远，就这样一路快要跑到客流繁忙的车站门口，基尔伯特喘得不行，拉着弗里茨停下来，伊万接过绳子，也同样靠着电线杆休息。柏林街道上人来人往，看了他们都先皱皱眉，随后扭头和自己的同伴们开他们的玩笑，基尔伯特听在耳里不是滋味，冲着几个年轻人离开的方向大声用德语骂了两句脏话，惹恼了那些人，转身回来打量他们两下，因为伊万突出的斯拉夫人的外貌而丢下一些种族歧视的话来，基尔伯特下一秒就捏着拳头打上起头挑事的人。小团伙的人围上来要压制基尔伯特，伊万没有上前去，他紧紧拉住也想冲到前面的弗里茨，急促地命令它做个好孩子。基尔伯特和那些人扭打在一起，但毕竟经验丰富，他给那些毛头小子们每个人都来了一拳，然而自己也挂了点彩，眼下被人尖锐的指甲边缘划了一道很深的红印，伊万恍惚间像是看到了梦中基尔伯特面对自己的时候流下的带血的眼泪，晚霞映着就如同鬼怪。

“哥哥？伊万？你们在干什么！”这时一个焦急的声音划开了围观的人群，伊万回头看到路德维希匆匆向他们跑来，他跑过伊万，拉开扭在一起的拳手们，把基尔伯特扯出乱局。

“你怎么来了？这么巧，我们也出来遛狗。”基尔伯特没有理睬路德维希的责怪和不解，蹲下来冲他弟弟的身后拍了拍手，“凯瑟琳！快来我这里！”一只比弗里茨小上一些的狗奔向基尔伯特，在他腿边蹭了蹭，伊万便松开了弗里茨的绳子，让两个孩子一同去玩。基尔伯特摸摸自己的鼻子，站起身把手往裤子上拍了拍，把伊万拉到自己的身边好稍微挡住一些来自路德维希的怒火。他在新世纪之后很喜欢在路德维希定下的规矩当中来回试探，往往做一些对方会无法接受的脱离常规的事情，他在德国住的一小段时间里时常表现得像一个同正常社会规范脱轨的人。伊万从弗朗西斯那边大致有些了解，基尔伯特也知道自己的家人和朋友都很担心自己，他们感到困惑与不安，于是他在苏联解体不久之后就又回到了俄罗斯，这才让一切事情回到正常轨道上面。基尔伯特在路德维希对他们居然大白天喝了酒出来遛狗还扰乱公共秩序的训斥声中频频打着哈欠，之后他的弟弟又对伊万表达了自己的失望，说自己本以为伊万能够看好哥哥不做这些出格的事，没想到他也陪他一起。基尔伯特看到伊万摊了摊手，无奈地说自己无权干涉基尔伯特想做的事情，他就扑哧一下笑了出来。路德维希的脸色并不好看，他最后看了一眼哥哥，拉着弗里茨和凯瑟琳一起离开了，丢下一句“去醒下酒，否则别来接弗里茨”的话，基尔伯特挠挠头，他与伊万面面相觑，两人吐了吐舌头，又勾肩搭背着进了车站。

其实他们也没有什么明确目的地，基尔伯特眨着勉强还能看清电子显示屏的眼睛选了几个车次给伊万，他们横着走了几步，伊万挑了车，就步行上楼梯，坐上了恰好停在站台的S7。基尔伯特在车上睡着了，他做了不太好的梦，一开始他还与伊万在车厢中大笑大叫，所有其他乘客都躲避着他们，他们把腿翘起，脚踩在对面座位的绒面坐垫上，像两个没有教养的中学生。而下一秒埋伏好的炸弹就爆炸开来，他被击倒在地，蜷起身子滚到车厢的另一端去。他拼命想要伸手去碰到伊万，却抓不到任何的东西，巨大的耳鸣令他头痛欲裂，再也看不清与听不清周围的一切，鼓膜就像要裂开一般，他感到鼻子下面有血流过，接着就昏迷过去。直到弥漫在空中的烟尘逐渐要降落下来的时候他才醒来，五腹六脏被搅得一团乱，他一边咳嗽一边挥开烟尘，爬起来撕扯着声带高声叫喊着伊万，每一声都要将他的肺腔剖开，却无人应答。基尔伯特拖着已经不能动弹的一条腿往黑暗深处走去，然后他看到了……

伊万摇晃着他，将他从噩梦中叫醒，基尔伯特迷惑地睁开眼，胃里涌上想要呕吐的酸闷，但他一看到伊万就急忙捧着他的脸来回确认，左右看了三四遍不是梦中那残破的半个头颅之后他才放下心，拍了拍自己的脸好清醒一下。他的手掌放在伊万手里，他们牵着手下了车，已经到了终点站，基尔伯特呼吸了一下室外清冷的空气，他有好久都没再回到波茨坦来，此刻又站在这片土地上，与伊万一同。

他们没有松开手，仍是拉着手，并肩走出车站。伊万问基尔伯特要不要坐公交车，他思考了一下，摇摇头，他们便步行前往无忧宫。他们跳上S7的时候并没有想好要去哪里，基尔伯特看了半天窗外的风景才想起这辆列车的终点站是波茨坦，那已经是开出很久之后了，广播里播报的男声才被他注意到。刚下过雨，路面很滑，他们踩在堆积起来的落叶上面，踩出一个又一个的水坑，基尔伯特想起了在伊万有一次曾来无忧宫玩的时候也是下过一场大雨，他不喜欢雨后泥土潮湿的腥味，用脚背轻轻踢踢伊万的屁股，催促他快点往前走，而那时伊万大笑着站定蹲下，非要基尔伯特骑到他背上去，这自然也被偶尔前来造访的伊丽莎白撞见，因此嘲笑了他大半个世纪。回忆到这里他的脸就又烧起来了，也不知道是酒精的缘故还是这件事就是如此羞耻，缠绕着他一两个世纪。此刻伊万又停下脚步，没有松开彼此拉着的手，却又有想要下蹲的冲动，基尔伯特抬头看他，见他嘴角怀了一抹不怀好意的微笑就恼火地踹了对方一脚，显然伊万也想起了这件事，那棵见证了两人愚蠢又亲昵的举动的大树就正立在前方。基尔伯特甩开伊万的手径直往前走去，伊万慢腾腾跟在他身后，转过一个街角之后就看到了熟悉的大风车。

他们突然想要留个合照，伊万找了个茫然的游客让他帮他们在风车前拍张照片，基尔伯特弹了下舌头，他明显看到那位游客脸上逃避的神情，他和伊万实在喝了太多酒，不该在中午就开始饮酒，活像两个坐吃国家福利、领了失业补助金而后无所事事的人，想必脸上不正常的红晕和伊万交涉时喷出的酒气都影响到了对方。然而他们最后还是获得了一张相片，在伊万的手机里，基尔伯特贴身过去看，他与伊万贴的紧紧的，双手环抱住他的腰，挤在一块儿看那张对焦与采光都有严重问题的作品。

随后他们便去排队买了票，基尔伯特双手插在兜里盯着游客中心的货架上摆放的纪念品，有一些印着普鲁士黑鹰的冰箱贴，除此之外就只有精美却呆板的明信片。他扬了扬下巴，示意伊万看那些冰箱贴，嘴里说着要不要买上两个好贴在家里，伊万却用一只手托住他的下颌，另一只手则圈在他的腰上，基尔伯特便昂着头折过来冲伊万笑，他嘴上仍说着买一个买一沓，伊万只好低头亲了他的嘴唇。基尔伯特在掏钱买门票的时候与售票员起了一点争执，“我曾经就住在这里结果还要旧宫新宫分开买票”，这是他抱怨的话语，引得对面的女士朝他翻了白眼，伊万只能拉走基尔伯特，回到马路上去。

“本来就是这样，我连老年人优惠都享受不到，我都多少岁了，居然不纳入养老保险之中？”基尔伯特踢了下脚下的石土，他和伊万正往对面的旧宫走去，那票限定了时间，他们此刻还并不能进入宫殿内部，只能在花园中闲逛。

“好啦基尔，你不是本来就只想来弗里茨的寝宫？这里才是你们共同生活了多年的地方。”伊万拉过基尔伯特的胳膊把他往花园里带，基尔伯特点点头跟上了脚步，他不担心伊万迷路，或是将他带去走不出来的岔道，他们也在此分享了长久的岁月。无忧，基尔伯特挽着伊万在河边散步，看到三两只不怕冷的水鸟在河岸上梳理羽毛，他在心里默念这所宫殿的名字，他们刚刚从正殿后方的台阶下来，绕过大喷泉，走到这条河水旁边。他们曾在离这里不远的草坪上有过几次野餐，基尔伯特站在此时已长满青苔而略显湿滑的石桥上往前眺望，便能看到杂草丛生的野餐地。他咋舌，有些遗憾地转移开了视角，冬日的园景并不好看，多数树木已经光秃，失去了往昔的活力，而他一时也无法将“无忧”与此刻的萧索挂上钩来。

他们又往前走，基尔伯特却像是想到什么似的停了下来，伊万走得快一些，被拉扯得踉跄了一下，疑惑地转头看他。基尔伯特松开挽着伊万的手臂，他刮了刮自己的下巴，然后左手伸出，直直指向宫殿侧方的一扇窗户。

“我想到了！你还记得我们以前从窗户翻出来然后逃到外面去玩吗？”基尔伯特原地蹦了一下，他在今天的这个时候，下午三点五十分，黄昏已经降临整片大陆，他露出了异常兴奋的神态，“就是当时我们住的房间，你睡在我隔壁，但是晚上他们会上锁，我们要出去看星星，偷偷从另外一个门溜出去，好像就是在那扇窗下！”

伊万顺着他手指的方向看过去，他眯起眼来努力回想过往是否有这么一扇门，好像有，又似乎没有，他半信半疑地跟在基尔伯特身后，他们装作毫不知情的游客，在即将到达他们入场时间的时候摸向了基尔伯特记忆中的墙壁。基尔伯特的手掌贴着无忧宫的外墙面，无忧，他再一次念着这个法语词汇，一时间竟无法找到能够替代的德语，他想象着每一个音节，便能在眼前看到跳着舞的仙子，他们成群结队，唱着用于庆典上的古老歌谣，引领着基尔伯特往记忆中的小门走去。仙子们闪着金光，全是小大人的模样，基尔伯特用更久远的语言向他们致谢，他们便在一堵刷过漆的墙前驻足了片刻，飞起到云中躲藏了起来，基尔伯特这才能够敲响过往的石门。

其实他们并没有顺利溜回宫殿里去，一如那晚基尔伯特与伊万在葡萄山上睡到第二日，他们没有看成星星，晚上乌云密布，等到深夜都未再拨开，却又被清晨寻来的女仆们呵斥了半晌。伊万当天下午就发起了高烧，躺在客房里半昏半迷，基尔伯特寻了张凳子坐在他身边发呆，书和曲谱都看不进脑中，隔三岔五就用手背去试伊万的前额，被迷迷糊糊的伊万捉住了手，紧紧握在他的手里，留下好大一片红色的痕迹，过了几个钟头才消退下来。只是那日傍晚，基尔伯特盯着伊万被汗水浸湿的脸就心脏猛烈颤动起来，他听到伊万痛苦的呓语，却又极轻，他只能趴在伊万身边，企图窥到两句。伊万说“别走”，伊万说“请你留下”，伊万说“晚霞就要离开这片土地”，基尔伯特便轻轻拨开伊万被汗打湿而黏在额头的头发，他再一次用手背触碰了伊万的滚烫的额头，低声发出安慰的嘘声，又哼唱一种刻在他血脉之中的、来自远古的安眠曲，这时的基尔伯特重新拥有了乐感，亦或者他想起了远在自己降生之前就已经学会的音乐。

“在那之后我们度过了很长一段时间，足够我们互相了解。”基尔伯特摸着已经被水泥浇筑起来的墙面叹息，他喃喃自语，又像是说给伊万听，他在战时的时候未曾与伊万道别，他们不曾有过即将走向不同道路的离别伤痛。基尔伯特总默念着无忧宫的名讳，他便能看到带着金光降临的仙子，就连再一次与伊万在尸体构筑成的地狱中相遇的时候，他都直望进对方的眼中。他看到历史的河流，看到无数的纺线，看到巨大的水车不停转动，也看到常青的葡萄藤，看到酒神的盛宴，看到他自己捉了萤火虫放给伊万看的那晚，星光黯淡，却有无数的带着艳火的飞虫，飞向他们想要到达的彼岸。

在他快要找到记忆中的暗道的时候却被伊万捅了捅后腰，基尔伯特扭头一看却见到景点的保安举着对讲机向他们冲来，像是将他们当作了踩点的小偷，高声大叫着威吓的话语，誓要将他们二人悉数撵出去。于是石门再也无法被叩开，清脆的空洞声响又变回了正常的实心声音，他们吃了闭门羹，又被保安一通好追，基尔伯特就拉着伊万从低矮的篱笆中生出的洞逃窜出去，跑过的海神宫，越过曾做过苹果园葡萄园的花架，回到正门了。他们穿过风车又再次来到游客中心，赶上了当日最后一个进门的时刻，随后捏着重新买好的票，垂头丧气地在十二月波茨坦的冷风中瑟瑟发抖。没人看到他们，基尔伯特吃吃笑着，随后放大了声音，他体内过度的酒精此刻像是已经排解干净，又好像没有，伏特加的粗粝顶着他的舌根，让他控制不住自己的力气。他就喘着粗气，惹来伊万冷冷的一瞥，谁也没说话，随后伊万也同他一般神经地大笑，这才有几个不明所以的游客投来疑惑又厌恶的目光。

他们就站在无忧宫外，离门几步之遥，离他们曾经的住所也只有一墙之隔，但是基尔伯特酒醒了，就再也找不到可以溜进去的那条暗道，他明明记得，明明记得，就该在附近，可那扇小门，自己和伊万曾出入无数次的门，永远从他记忆中被抹除了。这里的工作人员、维护秩序的刚刚撵着他们跑路的保安、扫着落叶的移民清洁工、来自世界各地的游客，没有一个人找到过那扇门，没有一个人认得他，没有一个人知道他就曾住在这座宫殿里，与弗里德里希度过了他最后的岁月。普鲁士成为了一段贴近又遥远的历史，一个过去且需要反省的符号，基尔伯特摊开手心，纸质票被汗水浸湿，皱巴巴地团成了两张废纸。

他又将手抄到兜里，排队等待的时间百无聊赖，他扭着脖子看了看伊万，对方直盯着机械出来叫时间的人员。基尔伯特就站在原地，天已经快要完全暗下来，他却竭力想要看清伊万的侧脸，他的典型斯拉夫人的鼻子，他紧抿的唇，基尔伯特想象着他口腔中酒精的气味，再是下颌。这张脸他看了几百年，不，可能是几千年，几万年，从他们初遇，相知，互生好感，再到他们争斗，相厌，与永世的仇恨，普鲁士与俄罗斯便是同一硬币的两面。他微微张嘴，缓缓吐出胸腔里鼓胀的浊气，无忧，无忧，他大声喊着这个词汇，却不再看到那些可爱的仙子们，他却想明白了，他终于想明白了。他爱伊万，他爱路德维希，他爱费里西安诺，他爱弗里德里希，他爱凯瑟琳，他爱他自己脚下站着的这整块国土，他爱满目疮痍又罪孽累累的历史，但他只喜欢伊万，只喜欢自己身边的这个伊万，从在楚德湖的封层上见过一面之后就与他纠葛不休的这个人。这件事从何而起已无从考证，或许是湖面，或许是屋中，或许是战壕中、尸堆里、血污上，或许是星河间，或许只是他积满了灰尘的东德遗留下来的旧寓所的地板上。伊万同他一起走过无数的日与夜，陪他将这世界闹得翻天覆地，珍藏他慷慨又细心的礼物，他们一同死过，一同活过，在炮火声中在硝烟之中在狼藉之下接吻、做爱、看着彼此，做旧日的亡魂，也做新年的树轮。他们之间不说“再见”，从前没有过而今后也不会有，手与手便紧握在一块儿，心和心也就贴在一起。随后他用嘴唇吻上伊万冰冷的脸颊，那干裂开来的永久冻土之下暗涌着的花朵、热血与泪水，就从细小的毛孔中蒸出气，化做了飞蛾，颤巍巍地飞进了基尔伯特千疮百孔的病肺之中。

从他们还未曾诞生的那刻就被纺进纱线中的，他延续千年的傲慢，延续千年的自负，延续千年的罪恶，延续千年的尊严，延续千年的悲悯，延续千年的仁慈，延续千年的热情，延续千年的爱恋，伊万都看在眼里，伊万都参与进他漫长的生命，伊万都记得，俄罗斯都记得。

而这也是基尔伯特延续千年的不幸，

与幸福。


End file.
